PVZGW: What Does It Take?
by Sir Espeon
Summary: It's been two years since Jason's death, since the zombies turned the tide of the war. What's gonna happen to the war? Will Jason ever be the same again? And will he be able to keep his promise? Sequel to IWLTHY and ART. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PvZ, Popcap does. I own the plot only. CURRENT BEING REWRITTEN! SORRY FOR BEING ON HIATUS FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sorry, I broke the promise

* * *

 **A/N: Chào mọi người... ôi khỉ gió...*turn to English* Hi guys, welcome to the sequel of IWLTHY, WDIT! If you haven't checked out IWLTHY then be sure to check it out.**

 **I want you guys to answer this question seriously by sending me a PM or whatever way you can:** **  
** **-Do you want PvZ to have a forum for authors and readers to connect easier, also for authors to collaborate easier? I already asked GamerGirl on this and she said she think it's great. What do you think on this?** **  
** **Anyway, enjoy!** **  
**

* * *

It has been two years since the battle of Time Park. To L.E.A.F's surprise, the zombies didn't grow weaker. Instead they grew stronger than ever. They sieged Denver, Edmonton, New Orleans, Seattle, Vancouver and many other big cities, bringing L.E.A.F into panic. Not only L.E.A.F but other alliances like S.A.R.A, A.P.R.A or even E.P.T.P struggle with defending the zombie forces. They're rapidly losing the war. Though nobody knew for sure what was the real cause to this, there had been rumors saying that Zomboss has a secret weapon that he called B.O.S or Being of Superiority. Nobody knew for sure what it is or what it looks like, probably because the ones that had actually seen it were slaughtered. The leaders of the resistances had multiple meetings to discuss how to defend this 'rising tide' but they hardly made any progress. Though how the zombies are turning the tide of the war is unclear, there's one thing that's clear: If this keeps on, the plants won't even stand a chance to win this war.

* * *

 _Anne's POV/ location: L.E.A.F base in Kansas/ time: 22h30'_ _  
_  
-Lights out in three minutes!

I change into my PJ and brush my teeth. I have been moved to the Kansas base as a part of the reinforcement for over a month. Work here is really busy since raids happen all the time. I climb onto my bed just as the lights turn off. Darkness of the night surrounds the base.

"Another night" I thought as I pick up the picture of young Jason. Ever since his death or 'missing' as L.E.A.F said so, I have always kept this picture by my side as a reminder of he sacrificed himself for all of plantkind. The necklace in the shape of the teardrop he bought me three years ago lies on my nightstand. Memories of our sprouthood together come streaming back in my mind. I hold back a tear and try to sleep. "Tomorrow is another day..." (a little FNAF 4 reference :P)

As I closed my eyes, sirens and alarms sounded from all around the base. Oh no, a night raid...

I turned on my lamp and put on the necklace for good luck. I rushed outside. The hallway was full of plants rushing back and forth. I quickly made my way to the infirmary. As I opened the door, I saw the head nurse was already giving out the information and missions for each individual Flower.

I stood in next to Katherine, my fellow Flower friend from Suburbia's base who also got assigned to go to this base as reinforcements.

-Lana, Kale, Tina, and me stay back here. Fiona, Emma, Jess go to the northern tower. Katherine, June, Anne, you three take the southern tower. Try to provide as much medical assistance as possible. Are you clear?

We all said in unison.

-Yes ma'am!

The head nurse Diana shook her bulb.

-Good. May Mother Nature be with all of you!

We rushed outside, heading towards the southern tower. I can see zombies pouring in from the hole in the wall. God, when are they gonna run out of freaking plasma demolition charges? We got inside the tower where a dozen of injured plants laid, waiting to be healed. We dropped off our heal flowers and started running around healing the plants. Once they're healed up, they immediately jumped back into battle.

The battle happened intensely outside. Projectiles flew through the air. Explosions happened every ten seconds. Occasionally there were one or two suicidal zombies stepped into the tower and got brutally mowed down by all the plants inside.

After thirty minutes, a Toxic Pea dashed inside the tower and yelled.

-My pal, the Fire Chomper outside is down!

He immediately collapsed.

Katherine rushed towards him and started reviving the heavily injured Pea. June looked out the window and saw a Fire Chomper lying on the ground. Oddly, no one was around.

I immediately ran outside and started reviving the downed Chomper. With June keeping an eye out for any zombies coming, I felt a little safer. Then, from nowhere, a scream flew through the air.

-B.O.S is here!

My eyes widened. I thought B.O.S was just a rumor.

I finished reviving the Fire Chomper. He stood up and I quickly led him inside. Right when we were at the door, a projectile missed me by an inch. I pushed the Chomper in and closed the door. I turned around an saw a dark figure standing on the roof of the indoor shooting range. They jumped off the roof and gracefully landed on the ground. They faced me directly. I assumed that that was the infamous B.O.S. To my surprise, it's a Peashooter with black hair. Some sort of cross between an Agent Pea and a Peashooter perhaps. Their left eye had a nasty looking mark and their whole body was covered with stitches. Their eyes were glowing yellow with a bloody shade of red.

They started shooting at me. Their peas were as big as peashooter's, as fast as a commando pea's and as precise as an agent pea's. I somehow managed to dodge the peas being rapidly fired at me. I fired back but with a flash, they disappeared and reappeared right next to me. They gave me a hard punch, knocking me to the ground. My face was literally vibrating because of the punch, a cough out a bit of blood and some tears jerked off my eyes. Goddamn it! Why do I need to cry in front of such a powerful enemy.

They slowly stepped closer to me. I tried to crawl away but wasn't able to.

-Why? Why do you need to work for the zombies?

They stopped and slowly spoke in a low dark voice.

-I'm no longer a plant. I'm a zombie, the B.O.S or being of superiority. Dr Zomboss created me. Of course I would be working for him! Now prepare for death little weed.

My tears jerked out even more. I was scared, no terrified.

-Stay away from me you... you son of a gun!

They stopped and stared at my neck, clearly looking shock. They were staring at my necklace, the one that Jason gave me. Taking this as an advantage, I charged up a shot and shot it right at their stem, making a hole on it. To my surprise, the hole immediately covered up without any sign of pain from B.O.S. They were just staring at my necklace. Suddenly, I noticed a small change in their eyes. They left eye, the scarred one turned to brown. They smiled at me warmly. What the heck? A minute ago they were trying to kill me, now they're smiling at me?

They spoke softly with a much clearer and more... familiar voice.

-I know you're thinking I'm a monster and I'm okay with that. You know I can never get mad at you for anything Anne.

Holy cow! They knew my name?!

-I'm sorry I broke the promise two years ago.

Wait what?!

-I'm sorry I hurt you. Guess I broke my promises then.

No, how can it be? They can't be him right? He died two years ago!

They sighed in sadness and turned around.

-Goodbye Anne... be safe okay...

They hypered away into the nights. Noticing this, the zombies started fleeing for their lives.

I was lost in thoughts. Familiar voice, brown eyes, black hair they're all similar... And the things they said: breaking the promise, who else knew about that except for him? Besides, they said they can never get mad at me which is just like him! Then my memories flashed back to two years ago, a night similar to this one: A zombie raid, full moon, he said the exact same thing that B.O.S said before hypering away like he did that night: "Goodbye Anne... be safe okay... All the evidences leading to B.O.S being:

-...Jason?

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Please answer the question I asked earlier! I really want your opinions!** **  
** **Well, hope I did well on this chapter. I won't be updating the next week so I'll try to put out another chapter on Saturday or Sunday if I can.** **  
** **Anyways, asiandude's out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Undercover

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, PLEASE tell me your opinion on the question I had in chapter 1. I'm gonna read through every single one of your opinions if you guys give them to me!** **  
** **Anywho, enjoy!** **  
**

* * *

 _Jason's POV_ _  
_

I stopped at Denver for a rest. Occasionally, some Elites would pass by and saluted me. I walk along the streets, finding an abandoned building to take a rest for the night. I found an old hotel to rest fir the night. Blowing down the door to a room, I stepped in. Lights still worked, furniture wasn't badly damaged, good enough.

I lied down on the bed, trying to forget what happened. I took a look at my digital watch: 1h15'. I couldn't sleep, my mind was still buzzing about the Mystic Flower I bumped into at the raid. Part of me felt happy to see her again, part of me felt guilty for punching her and breaking the promises, the other part felt sad because she thought of me as a monster.

To my surprise, tears started streaming down my face. Since I became B.O.S, I was programmed not to do certain things like giving plants mercy, showing my true identity or crying, and yet I broke all three of those rules tonight. I felt much more... alive.

My headpiece rang, I got a call from Zomboss.

-B.O.S, explain to me this lost raid right now!

I sighed and thought up for a good lie.

-We were ambushed boss. I couldn't do too much in that situation.

-HOW ARE WE AMBUSHED, WE ATTACKED THEM BY SURPRISE!

I turned down the headpiece volume a bit.

-Where are you now?!

I sighed again.

-Denver boss.

-Exactly where in Denver?

I look down at the street, the lights were out so I couldn't see the street sign.

-I'm not sure boss.

I could here a collective sigh from Zomboss.

-Fine! Stay put, I'm sending out scouts.

He hung up. I took off my headpiece and placed it on the nightstand.

My mind ran back two years ago, that night. Anne gave the same expression she gave me tonight: a mix between sadness, anger and love. Tears started flowing out more.

Suddenly, the door to the room smash opened. Before I knew it, I felt numb and passed out.

* * *

Ugh... what happened? I opened my eyes to see me getting carried by a gargantua. Escorting him are two soldiers, an All-star and an Imp.

-Where's is Zomboss taking me to now?

One of the two soldiers heard my question.

-Execution.

He said coldly.

Wait... what? Zomboss is executing me? Isn't that gonna make him really disadvantaged?

-Ouch.

Well, two years of fighting in countless battles had taught me one thing, trust your instincts. And my instincts tell me that if I don't do anything then this is not gonna end well for me.

I shot three peas at the gargantua's eyes. He roared in pain, using his hands to cover his eyes. I swiftly jumped off the gargantua. The other zombies opened fire at me but even though how many times they hit me the wounds healed up right away. I fire back killing one of the soldiers, the Imp and the All-star. The gargantua seemed to have gotten himself together and tried to smash me with his power pole. I turned on hyper and with a flash, I dropped the bean bomb down the gargantua's throat. The poor gargantua screamed as the bean bomb exploded inside him. He collapsed, breathing out smoke.

I gracefully landed on my feet and looked around. Where's the other soldier? Suddenly, from nowhere, a harpoon struck into my stem. I turned ti the direction of the harpoon launch to see the soldier holding the harpoon rifle. Pulling out the harpoon, I chuckled at the soldier.

-You know I can't be injured or hurt by this right?

Surprisingly, the soldier laughed.

-You can't be hurt by the harpoon, yes. But nobody said anything about you can't be injured by it.

Wait what? I look at my stem, the hole is still there and it doesn't seem to be healing. Blood poured out, making me feel light-headed.

-Being of superiority my bottom! More like bastard of stupidity!

The soldier laughed as he dragged me along. I couldn't do anything, I was exhausted and under heavy blood-loss. Just as my vision was about to go dark, I felt the soldier's grip loosen and I was dropped on the ground. Light filled my vision as I was revived.

I opened my eyes to see a Fire Pea looking down at me. He looked like he was in his early forties. He had brown eyes, ones that are a lot similar to mine.

-You're okay kid?

I sat up, rubbing my bulb.

-You know that I can easily kill you right?

He looked unimpressed.

-I know that. You're the infamous B.O.S right? I'm sent by undercover agents to escort you back to the lab safely.

I shrugged and stood up.

-Who are the undercover agents?

He grinned.

-James Pollox and Tim Burton.

Wait? James and Tim, my two best mates at Zomboss estate are undercover agents?!

-So you're sent by them?! What do they want from me?

-Follow me if you want to find out.

He walked into a dark alleyway and pulled out a mini teleporter. With a press of a button the surroundings blurred and before I knew it, I was standing in a lab. It's not as impressive as Zomboss' lab but this one one also had the sci-fi vibe to it. Tanks of goo and chemicals lied around the place, an operation bed that looks a bit more 'family friendly' than the one at Zomboss' and a cupboard filled with dozens of different chemical vials.

-Great to see you made it commander!

I saw Tim walking into the lab.

-Tim, please explain why do you want me here and don't say that Zomboss knows about this place.

He stepped closer and closer.

-Oh don't worry commander. I can assure you that Zomboss has no clue that this lab even exist.

I sigh in relief.

-That's good. Now why am I needed here?

-Because we need to transform you back to the side you truly belong.

It was James.

-But how? I'm programmed to work for zombies. But did just killed like four of them? Ahh I'm so confused...

Tim was about to explain when he was cut off by a strangely familiar voice.

-Hold on Tim. Let me explain to him. He'll cooperate with me.

Then a Pops Cob, no, the Pops Cob stepped into the lab.

-Colonel Henson!

He grinned.

-So glad to see you're still happy to see me. Now let's get straight to the point here: You are programmed by Zomboss to be the B.O.S for the last two years. You weren't able to control your body and your mind but your consciousness is still there, right?

Oh my god, how did he know that?

-Yes.

He smiled satisfyingly.

-Then last night, your consciousness somehow regained control over your mind, but because the program was running, you still couldn't do such things as behave badly towards Zomboss.

I nodded my head while trying to take in all these informations.

-So, we're gonna weaken the program to minimum so it cannot control you anymore. Is that clear?

I nodded.

-Good, now I have some questions for you to check your memories.

Oh god! I hardly remembered anything!

-What's the L.E.A.F's commander's name?

-Hailey Edwards.

-How did you die?

-Killed in action.

-How old were you when you died?

-Sixteen.

To my absolute surprise, I was able to answer all of them. But then, he asked a question that I couldn't seem to put my finger on it.

-What's your full name?

-I... I... God... I don't remember.

He seemed taken aback.

-Son, your full name is Jason Oliver Fox. Zomboss must have deleted that from your memory permanently when he programmed you.

Next to me, the Fire Pea almost jumped back. He stared at me in utter shock.

-Anything wrong?

-Ah... nothing!

He's definitely hiding something.

-Okay... Now Tim, why don't we get this over with?

-Oh sure, hop onto the bed.

I jumped onto the operation bed and lied still. Tim shined a really bright light into my eyes, making me felt sleepy. Before I knew, I had passed out.

* * *

Ugh... Man my bulb stings! I shot awake on the operation bed. I looked around to see all four of them staring at me.

-How do you feel Jason?

Oh right, my name's Jason, got to get used to it.

-By bulb stings, I feel nauseous. And I feel like... my mind is clearer!

They all looked overjoyed. Tim gave James a high five.

-Nailed it!

I got out of the bed and if I'm truly in control over my body. Fortunately, I did.

-Now we need to get you an undercover name. You'll use this name when encountering plants only. You'll still have to act like B.O.S when you're with zombies. And we'll get you a hoodie so Zomboss doesn't see your brown eyes and plants don't recognize you.

Man, colonel Henson really needs to keep it slower. He's bombarding me with informations that I can hardly take in at once.

-Okay Jason, what shall your undercover name be?

I thought about for a good while. It needs to be special and memorable.

-How about Oliver Nosaj?

Tim and James almost bursted out laughing because of the last name.

-Why Nosaj? It sounds like you're an immigrant from India!

I don't know why I chose that bizarre last name.

-Okay, how about Oliver Promise?

They seemed to think about it for a second or two.

-Well, at least you don't have an Indian last name.

I sighed.

-We'll go with that then. So, what's my first mission?

* * *

 **I might not be the most logical when it comes to science fiction stuff so don't flame me too hard on that.**

 **Spoilers: Next chapter's gonna have a bit of a plot twist.** **  
** **Anyway, asiandude's out! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return from the death

 **A/N: What's up guys! Your friendly neighborhood psychopath is back! XD**

 **Sorry for not updating in three weeks! I just got back from California and I had to get straight into preparing for schoolyear so I didn't have any time to update. Also, I bought the code for GW2 while I was there! What a surprise! I** haven't **even played the game yet and I'm already writing fanfics for it! I'm so excited right now! Can't wait!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is written on my IPod while I was there so don't judge me for making a ton of mistakes! Luv you guys! Enjoy!**

 **P/S: Things are starting to get mushy and cheesy.**

 _Anne's POV_

Well, we're off to another morning! Though I had a nightmare about Jason last night I know today's gonna be a great day!

That's what I thought when I got out of bed today until I see a little note in the shape of a teardrop at the window.

-Who left this here?

I picked up the note and started reading.

"Good morning my livelihood. Stay safe, stay happy, that's all I ask for. You recognized me, I couldn't ask for more. Apologies for the broken promises. But I don't expect your forgiveness, my beloved teardrop..."

...

...

My tears fell on the note. He sacrificed so much of himself to protect all of plantkind, and yet he still lowered himself down for not keeping the stupid promise I made him make...

...

I took a piece of paper out from my drawer and cut it into the shape of a heart.

"Jason, I know you're out there somewhere. I know that you feel guilty for breaking the promise and hurting me but don't let it takes over your mind. You know I care about you Jason, you know I see the real Jason deep inside the monster that's controlling you right now. So please, if you're reading this, come back home.

Love you,

Anne"

I placed the note at the same position of the first one and headed outside.

 _Jason's POV_

A black hoodie, mini grappling hooks, smoke bombs, a voice bender... how can I get any cooler?

The gears that Tim got for me is pretty much like the ones that secret _agents_ use. I can really get used to them.

Stepping down the crumbling streets of Zombopolis, moving silently and swiftly like a shadow through the night, I headed towards Zomboss estate.

At the entrance, a few guards saw me and tried to confront me. You know how they ended up. Making my way to Zomboss' lab without even caring about the alarm going off and the guards rushing back and forth.

The door to the lab opened, revealing a small figure sitting on a swing chair. The only light in the room shone on him.

-B.O.S, I know you would make your way back yourself.

I replied with my dark and cracked voice.

-Really Zomboss? After two years of using me, you just going to ditch me after seeing me having a slight malfunction?

Silence surrounded the lab.

Zomboss swung his chair to face me.

-A slight malfunction? You sure?

-Yes, I'm sure.

Zomboss seemed like he was really skeptical.

-Okay commander, this is your first and last warning. The next time you develop a false action like this, you will DIE.

I silently gulped. I was never this afraid of Zomboss. Jeez!

-Now get lost!

I left the dark lab and head outside through the window.

-All done!

I spoke in my earpiece before turning it off and headed towards you know where.

I arrived there at midnight. Her window was still opened but the lights are all off. Climbed onto the window, I noticed a note that she probably left for me.

As I read through the note, my tears flowed down my face. She still forgave me after all what had happened.

Silently gazing upon her when she slept, I wrote the note for her.

"I appreciate your forgiveness. But I can't even forgive myself. I...

I looked up from the note to see her blue eyes staring at me. I nearly jumped back out of the window.

-H...h...hey Anne.

She tackled me harder than an All-star and gave me the tightest hug ever. I could feel her tears streaming down her face. I gently hugged her back.

-Now now, it's okay.

She didn't seem to stop crying.

-Shush... be quiet or you're gonna get us caught!

She kept on crying silently which made me sigh.

-Fine... I shouldn't have run away, but I must! I was programmed like that!

She slowly stopped crying and pulled away from me.

-I understand Jason. It is just... I miss you so so much... I...

I embraced her, giving her a warming hug which she returned.

-Jason, there's something I want to give you that I should have given you a long time ago.

She pulled away from the embrace.

-Sure, go ahead and surprise me.

She smiled warmly. Then, she pushed her lips against mine. Though taken by surprise, I kissed her back. It felt like I was brought back from hell. I could feel her tender lips pressing against mine, her sweet vanilla scent flowing through the air. I closed my eyes and tried to savor the moment.

The kiss lasted for a minute until we pulled away to breathe.

-That's pretty surprising.

She chuckled.

-Yes, yes it is.

She pulled me in for a another kiss, this time is a bit quicker. As we pulled away, she looked straight into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones.

-I missed you.

I smiled warmly.

-Me too.

She smirked at my claim.

-You're a terrible liar.

I scratched the back of my bulb in embarrassment. Yes, I didn't miss her, I couldn't miss her because I wasn't in control of my own self which tore me apart when I actually got control over my body.

-Can't we just assume that I actually did?

She giggled.

-Nope.

I sighed. She got me.

-Well, I don't want to get caught being in your room at the middle of the night do I?

As much as I wanted to stay with her, I couldn't. I have to go back to the lab for mission debriefing before sunrise.

-Yeah... you need to leave.

She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

-So... tomorrow?

I said while climbing out the window.

-Yeah... tomorrow.

She blew me a kiss. I smiled at her and jumped off.

 _Henry's POV_

I was walking around the area of the lab, trying to think of how we would make our plans work.

Then, a big threat came to my mind. Everything in our plans will go wrong if 'he' appears.

And just as I thought that, a tall muscular figure fell from the sky and landed right in front of me, a figure of a Toxic Brainz.

-Hello Henry, it has been long hasn't it?

-Oh boy...

Haha... great! Now how am I supposed to deal with him by myself.

-It's that how you greet your friend after twenty years of separation? I'm so disappointed Henry!

He said while giving a 'too bad' gesture.

-You betrayed us and you call yourself a 'friend' to me Brian?!

I snapped at him, only to made him chuckled.

-So, how would you like to die?

I gritted my teeth. I stood no chance in winning this fight.

He charged towards me, throwing out punches and punches.

turned on my hyper mode and luckily dodged them.

He simply smirked and shot me with his toxic beam, making jumped around even more to dodge it.

After a short while of dodging the beam, my hyper went out which made me an easy target. He lunged towards me with a kick, knocking me to an oak tree nearby. He approached me slowly with a hint of plasma energy on his hand.

-Pathetic! You can't even get a chance to attack me! Where did your fighting skills go Henry? Did they all vanished after I killed your precious beloved Lucy?

A rush of anger crawled up my mind. My flame went from orange to dark purple.

-YOU SON OF A...

I mindlessly launched towards Brian with my extreme rage.

He swiftly dodged to one side and knocked me on the ground with a hard punch at my stem.

I lied on the ground, panting and holding my stem in pain. Brian slowly formed an ultra ball on his hand and pointed it at me.

-Farewell Henry.

Just as he was about to end me by launching the ball, a fast projectile hit his hand and made him miss his shot. He was looking around to find out the cause of that projectile when he looked like he sensed something that he didn't want to mess with. He quickly flew into the skyline.

A few seconds, a smaller figure wearing a black hoodie landed in front of me.

-Are you okay Henry?

Jason gave me a concerned look.

-Yeah, I'm fine.

I tried to stood up but couldn't. Jason shook his head.

We'll need to get you back to the lab.

I can't believe it. The last time I saw Jason he was still a young innocent plant who always got himself into trouble. Now he's a really skilled fighter with a scarred memory. He's not my little boy anymore, and he doesn't even know it.

-Hey Henry, who's Lucy?

Jason asked while carrying me back to the underground lab. My heart dropped at the question. Thank god he can't remember all his memories, or else he would definitely know who I and Lucy are.

-Oh, one of my old friends.

He looked at me doubtfully.

-Friends? Why did Brian say 'beloved' then?

Oh shoot!

-Come on Henry, who's Lucy?

I sighed in defeat. He got me.

-She was my wife. Brian killed her eight years ago.

Jason looked like he was in a mix of sorrow and surprise.

-Henry, I'm incredibly sorry to hear that. But one small question: Was she a Cactus?

Oh hell no! Not now!

-She... she...

Jason looked at me in desperate need of an answer. I sighed again, this time much longer.

-I knew you would eventually figure it out and go ask me for an answer so here it is. Jason, Lucy Arina Fox was your mother.

Jason's eyes opened wide like two tennis balls.

-So that bastard killed my mother?! Then you are suppose to be...

Yes Jason, I am your father.

 _Hailey's POV_

Another early morning of trying to figure out how to stop this rising tide. To our surprise, we actually defended the Kansas' base in the latest zombie raid two days ago. We didn't know how we did it but everyone was glad that we did. This means that we actually stand a chance in winning this war. Which means more work are put into figuring out the way to win. Which also means less rest for me. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the cafeteria, I slowly head back to my office. It was only five in the morning so very few plants were up. As a opened the door to my office, a cold breeze blew in. I didn't left the window opened did I? No I definitely closed it. Then, what could be the cause of the window being opened? Slowly floating into the office, I kept my eyes out for anyone or anything else in the room. When I reached my desk and closed the window, something landed softly on the floor behind me.

-Who are you?

I raised my tone in a threatening way. The intruder answered with a cracked but extremely familiar voice.

-Easy commander, I thought you would treat someone on your side a bit better?

-On my side? How can I know?

I turned around to faced a figure of peashooter. He (as I assumed) was wearing a black hoodie which covered most of his face.

-You really don't recognize me?

Who is this guy? His voice sounded really familiar but a lot more cracked and I couldn't put my finger on it.

-Who are you then?

He took of his hood and the face that was revealed shocked me.

-Jason Fox?

His face was a little different with a big nasty scar on his left eye. He spoke with a totally different voice, a much higher and more familiar one.

-Okay commander, since you now know who I am, let's get straight to the point, shall we?

Wait! I have so many questions!

-Listen carefully now commander, what I am about to tell you can change the fate of the war...

 _Anne's POV_

Last night was one of the best night of my life. Never in my life have I had such a great sleep. I woke up to the sound of nightingales chirping out the window. After turning off my alarm clock so it doesn't go off, I got out of bed and filled my lung with fresh morning air.

Once again, on my window, a note in the shape of a teardrop was left.

"Good morning my sunshine. I hope you'll have a wonderful day. Thank you for last night. Stay safe and don't cry okay? I will return tonight with some big news."

 **That's a wrap! Told you things are going to get cheesy! And of course there's a Star Wars reference in there! Anyway guys, since I didn't get enough opinions on the forum thing, I'll just probably make one for a try. I mean, what's there to lose right? Please try to support it if you can.**

 **Asiandude's out! PEACE!**

 **P/S: I got a great plot going for the replacement of Better than magic, it's called 'Intersections' and I'll probably publish it around October. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hooded Figure

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I thought of also working on this story while having the re-write also going. Now that I finally have a bit of free time, I will just work on these stories for you guys. But that would mean a lot more work to me! :( I don't mind though!**  
 **Enjoy!**  
 **Disclaimer: My ownership of PvZ is like the damage dealt when you try to swallow a Zombie boss with a Chomper, which is zero by the way.**  
 **P/S: FLUFF WARNING!**

* * *

 _Lily's POV_

From my spot, I was able to snipe down many elites. Those zombies had little idea of what hit them and quickly died. Down at the bottom, Jack and our comrades were fending off the other ones. Tom shooting barrage after barrage of toxic peas towards the zombies while Ilira provided medical support and helped fighting the zombies by striking them down in groups with her power pulses. Jack was doing great, he was assisting them by gooping multiple zombies and bite through every single one in his range. That's my best friend!

Two gargantuas from nowhere charged into the battlefield and messed up our formation totally. I instantly dropped down my potato mines with tall nuts to make sure I was protected and released my garlic drone.

I flew the drone towards the fighting and started raining the needles down on the gargantuas. But not for long, my drone suddenly exploded. I cursed under my breath that I got my drone get shot down by a pirate. Heading back to my sniping spot, I tried looking for the sniping pirate. As I spotted the pirate next to a dead tree stump and was about to snipe him down, someone pointed their gun behind my back.

-Follow me silently or die.

I gulped and silently turned around to face the zombie who was confronting me. It was a Physicist with crazy hair and goggly eyes. He pushed me forward towards the fighting. Half way there, I suddenly gave the scientist an unexpected quick punch to the face while he was busy yawning. Though he got a bit dizzy and his has a burnt wound that was bleeding, he shot me with his shotgun. A rush of pain ran down my spine as I was shot by the EMP shotgun. I felt paralyzed when the electricity ran through my body. I couldn't move.

The furious scientist approached my with a death glare and multiple burnt stings on his face.

-You'll pay for this little spoiled weed!

He pointed the gun right at my bulb and spoke with a bloodlust voice.

-You know what? Screw making you hostage, I'll just kill you right now!

And so he was about to pull the trigger to blast my bulb of from point blank distance, I saw a quick and graceful figure swooped down behind him a gave him a low kick.  
The scientist was knocked to the ground and dropped his gun in the process. Swiftly, the figure caught the gun and make two quick shots to the scientist's head, killing him with his own weapon.

As the scientist was taken care of, I turned to take a good look at the figure. They were wearing a black hoodie and a belt filled with gears. They were holding the scientist's gun with a leaf so obviously they are a plant.

-Who are you?

They turned to me and zoned out a bit before speaking with an incredibly low voice.

-I am nobody.

After those simple words, they took of towards the main battleground. The way that they were able to jump that high must mean that they're a peashooter. Intrigued, I followed them. When I arrived at the battleground, they were nowhere to be found. But instead, what I saw made my heart race. Jack was standing in front of our comrades, who were all battered and beaten up in a protective way. In front of him is gotta be the biggest Gargantua I have ever seen in my live. It must be four times taller than a regular zombie and three times more muscular than a Super Brainz.

-RAAAAAAAARRRR!

It gave a mighty roar before stomping its feet, trembling the ground around the battleground.

Jack fell onto his back due to the tremor. He was still trying to put his vines in front of our comrades to protect them even though he was completely helpless in front of enormous monster.

-Jack! Get out of there!

He turned his bulb and saw me standing there, shouting him to get out of there before the gargantua crushed him to bits and put him on its brain pizza topping. But for some reasons, he didn't listen to me and turned to face the gargantua with the most intimidating look he could possibly pull off.

-What are you doing?!

Still no response from him. Is he literally going to commit suicide or something? The gargantua didn't wait for anything before swing its power pole at Jack. Knocking him backwards ten feet like a rag doll.

-JACK!

I rushed to him and checked his life signs. He had a giant bruise across his body because of being hit with the giant pole, he was breathing heavily and his heartbeat was getting slower. This is bad, this is really bad! And, to make the situation even worse, the gargantua approached us and gave another mighty roar.

-Oh Gaia save us...

I silently sat there beside an conscious Jack with both eyes closed and preyed for a miracle to save us from death by this gargantua. To my surprise, I never felt the swing coming. I opened my eyes to find the same figure in a black hoodie blocking the swing with their bare leaves! The gargantua itself was having a hard time holding it's ground. With swift and sudden leap, the figure launched themselves upwards, leaving the gargantua to trip and fell face first in front of us. It slowly getting up from the fall. Its face was red with anger and it looked almost like it was gonna blow steam out of its ears. With a mighty roar, it slammed the pole onto the hooded figure in front of it with all its might. The pole hit the ground, shaking it slightly. The monster grinned largely, thinking that the annoying figure is crushed by the slam. To its surprise, the figure was no where to be found. Right after that, black smoke covered the whole body of the gargantua, immobilizing its vision. What happened after that was a mystery to me. All I know that there was an explosion and some impacts. The gargantua collapsed on ground, unmoving. A second after that, the mysterious hooded figure came out from the smoke unscathed.

I was left with a big gape. How were they able to take out that gigantic gargantua that easily?

-Are you okay?

They spoke with the same deep male voice that somehow I found a hint of similarity with a voice I used to know. I slowly nodded in response, my mouth still gaping.

-Good. Your backup should arrive soon.

What? Backup? How did he know?

-How do you know that? Who are you?

He turned to me. I could feel his eyes staring at me under that hood.

-As I said earlier, I am nobody...

Without another word, he hypered away from the battleground, leaving me shocked with my injured team mates.

* * *

 ** _Hailey's POV_**

I was just going over all the new information that I just got. Jason had told me some really important pieces of details.

First, he is or was B.O.S. Zomboss had kept him captive and made him served under the zombie.

Second, apparently B.O.S isn't the only super enhanced being that Zomboss has. There's another one, Brian O'well, a Toxic Brainz.

Third, there are two revolutionary zombies who are working with colonel Henson as undercover agents.

Finally, the enhanced individuals are not Zomboss' secret and final weapon. The weapon that the zombie is far scarier than him or Brian. What can be even scarier than B.O.S the plant terminator?

My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

-Come in.

A familiar face of a Fire Cactus came in through the door.

-Ahh, hello captain Fox.

She gave me a quick bow as a salutation. Her face was filled with eagerness. Maybe she's here to ask about something?

-I would like to report that our mission in the Great White North was a success.

I smiled in relief. That was definitely the hardest mission that I have assigned her in the two years of her career and I was glad she was able to do it.

-That's good to hear captain...

She immediately interrupted which is something she had never done before.

-It wouldn't have been a success if we weren't helped by a mysterious hooded figure commander.

I raised my eyebrows. Did Jason really need to go all the way out to do that? He could have just informed me to bring some backups.

-Oh, I guess you have met the undercover agent that the World Order had sent to assist us.

Her eyes widened, her mouth slowly gaping.

-He was a World Order agent? No wonder he had such a great power. What's his name commander?

I smiled at the surprised Fire Cactus.

-His name is Oliver Promise.

* * *

 ** _Anne's POV_**

I just got back to my room from a long day of working at the infirmary. Because of last night's raid, a lot of plants were injured and needed treatment. I gently closed the door behind me and quickly collapsed onto my bed. I was so worn out by all the work. As I was about to drift into a much needed sleep, a cold wind from the outside blew in and made me shiver. I remembered closing the window before going to work, so why was it open? Unless...

-Hey.

A figure in a black hoodie suddenly popped up in front of my face.

-Ahh!

I screamed as I jumped back onto my bed. I heard chuckles before Jason landed on the bed from the ceiling.

-Why are you so surprised? I thought I already told you I would come tonight.

I playfully punched his shoulder.

-Jerk, scaring me like that. Besides, it's just five in the afternoon!

I finished my sentence with huff. He scratched his head in confusion.

-Sorry Anne. Guess I was done with my work much earlier than expected.

I still kept the huff on my face.

-You're lucky I'm tired today. Or else you'll be regretting having done that for a whole week!

He smirked playfully before putting up the best puppy face he could pull off. And even with the giant scar on his left eye, I still somehow fell for it.

-Ugh! Fine! You win!

He gave me a tight hug.

-Yay!

I just rolled my eyes and sighed out loud. His nature hadn't changed one bit even after everything he went through. Well, I can't complain too much about that, it was one of the main reasons why I loved him in the first place.

Totally unexpected, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. After we pulled away, he was wearing a sly victorious grin on his face.

-You're forgiven.

His grin grew wider as I said that.

-Now what do you have to share with me today?

His face turned from victorious to eager in a second.

-Oh, a lot actually...

He began by telling me he was no longer chased by Zomboss, for now. Then he told me about how he told Hailey about his true self, how he saved Lily and Jack. Finally, he told me that his dad was alive and was the one who saved him two days ago. He also found out who had killed his mom.  
I was generally surprised and impressed by all the news. A lot must be going through his mind right now. I wish there was a way for me to help relieve some of the stress that was on him. Then, an idea popped into my mind.

-Jason, do you want to go to somewhere nice and relaxing?

His eyebrows raised. He looked rather tempted by the offer.

-Sure, I guess I do need a break for once in while.

...

After an hour of Jason carrying me through the vast lands, we arrived at a big lake in the middle of a pine forest. I came here twice, mainly to relax and think about life. The scenery was incredibly picturesque. Waves could be faintly seen on the lake, the birds were flying about, singing beautiful tones, the breeze of the forest rushed through my petals. I was glad to be back here again, especially taking Jason with me.

-This place looks nice.

I smiled and nodded to him.

-Yeah, it is.

I sat down by the edge of the lake and was quickly followed by Jason. Over the horizon, the sun was just setting behind the trees. This felt like the perfect scenery for us.

-Jason?

-Yes Anne?

He turned his head towards me. His sad brown eyes met with my clear blue ones. As we locked our gaze upon each other. Slowly, we leaned towards each other, closing the gap between us. My soft lips meet his rough ones in a passionate deep kiss. The world seems to fade away as I slowly melt into the kiss. At that moment, nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was him.

* * *

 **Told you guys about the fluff! I'm not gonna let an opportunity like that slip away!**  
 **Anywho, I'm glad to be back writing PvZ fics. Constructive criticism are always gratefully accepted.**  
 **Sir Espeon/Asiandude is out! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Megalomaniac

 **A/N: Woo... Finally got some times to work on this fic. It's been so long. Welp, hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I had fun making it.**

* * *

 ** _Henry's POV_**

-Come on. It's gotta be in here somewhere.

I mumbled to myself as I fumbled the various drawers and cupboards for a long lost file. Where am I? My old house, the one that was abandoned eight years ago because of that accursed assault. This place was once lively and beautiful with pretty flower beds and bright brick walls with ivy, now it's a mess. The garden is all overgrown, the furniture is broken and left to rot. The rain outside drips in, creating a foul odour inside the house. Seeing my old home in this condition makes my heart drops. Old memories of the good days flow back to me like an old tape of movie.

No.

I cannot let these emotions get the best of me. I came here with a purpose, and that's to find those top secret files.

I started heading upstairs to my old bedroom. It's been eight years, plus the injury that I got in that confrontation has led me to slight amnesia. Now I can't remember where I could have put those documents. As I entered the room, I immediately see something unusual that I don't recall being there. It's a giant bookcase next to my old working desk. I looked over my memories to see if I could remember anything about this but had no luck. Approaching, the bookcase, I proceed to take out every single one of the old rotten books to see if there's anything hidden behind them. As I reached the third shelf, I saw a hidden switch behind a huge book.

-Bingo!

Pressing the button, a dial pad appeared from a hole above. It was a six-digit password.

-Let's see... password... password...

I couldn't remember the password no matter how hard I tried to remember it. Suddenly, a thick book fell from the top shelf and hit my bulb, impact knocked me unconscious...

-Today's the day we celebrate the birth of Team Hope!

-Yeah!

-Hoorah!

These voices kept on appearing inside my mind. I vaguely remembered something. Team Hope... they was... my past comrades. There was Phillip, Johann, Zack, Henson, James, Tim, me, Lucy... and Brian... That day was the beginning of summer, 19/5/1990.

I jolted up from my unconsciousness. 19/5/1990, that's it!

It quickly got up and typed in the passwords.

-19-05-90

There was a 'Ding' and from behind the dial pad, an opening appeared, revealing a pristine document file. Taking out the file, I looked over it and saw a young and familiar Toxic Brainz. The file was labeled: Project Alpha.

-Looks like I found it...

* * *

 ** _Lily's POV_**

I stood outside the infirmary. I was too scared to go in. It was my fault. If I hadn't been so careless with my drone, Jack wouldn't be in this conditions. What if something happened to him? I don't know if I can take that... No, I cannot keep on being a coward and avoid these situations. I have to go in.

I opened the door to the infirmary. It was surprisingly absent today. Maybe not a lot has been going on. I slowly walked through the wards, and finally arrived at the one that the Power Flower nurse told me Jack was in. I walked in silently, trying not to wake him up.

-Trying to creep up on me hah?

I rolled my eyes unamused.

-Oh, and I was SO worried about you.

I tried to put as much sarcasm in that sentence as possible.

-You're worried about me? Ah, I knew that you DO care about me.

I sighed frustratedly. Jack always outdo me when it comes to sarcasm.

-Shut up before I set you on fire.

Jack grinned devilishly, making me feel uneasy.

-Oh, you've always been the fire to ignite my fuel.

I didn't know what else to do except for slapping my face with my own flaming spiky hand. He had to do that pun. And that pick up line was the worst.

-Are you embarrassed? I an tell since you're really red.

Great, he's on a roll with these puns and probably not gonna stop anytime soon. Oh well, as long as he feels better after making them, I'm okay with them.

-Man, is it that hot in here or is it because of you?

My face heated up (literally) at that. Okay, to be honest, those pick up lines are starting to embarrassed me. Probably noticing the very faint blush on my face that I tried really hard to hide, Jack's grin grew wider.

-Since when did you turn from orange to pink?

-JACK!

* * *

 ** _Anne's POV_**

It's break time. I'm in my room with my stereo turned on. It was playing an old song by an artist named Ed Sheeran. The song was called 'Photograph'.

 _"Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes..."_

I sat down onto my bed, my mind started flowing back to what happened yesterday.

 _"And it's the only thing_

 _That I know..._

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes..._

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive."_

I think back to the two years that Jason went missing. I was always depressed, crying myself to sleep a lot of nights.

 _"We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves..."_

I picked up the old album on the nightstand next to my bed and started going through the pages.

 _"When our eyes are never closing..."_

I turned to a picture of me and Jason at his seventh birthday. A happy smile grew on my face.

 _"Hearts were never broken..."_

After a few more pictures was a picture taken eight years ago, the day we entered LEAF Academy. We all had proud smiles on our faces.

 _"And times forever frozen still..."_

The last picture of the album was when we successfully completed our first mission. I never noticed but Jason threw an arm around me and I was blushing slightly in that picture. I chuckled to myself. All these memories are reliving in my mind.

 _"So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone..."_

I hug the album like I was holding onto these happy memories.

 _"And if you hurt me_

 _Well that's okay baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _I won't ever let you go..._

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home..."_

I closed my eyes and let the music flood my mind and warm my heart.

 _"And you can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got_

 _When you were sixteen..."_

I could feel my teardrop-shaped necklace warming up like a part of him is actually in there.

 _"Next to your heartbeat_

 _Where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul..._

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well that's okay baby only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _I won't ever let you go..._

 _When I'm away,_

 _I will remember how you kiss me_

 _Under the lamp post back on sixth street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone_

 _Wait for me to come home..."_

* * *

 _ **Henry's POV**_

 _"Brian O'Will_

 _Rebirthday: 03/?/1971_

 _Species: Toxic Brainz"_

Next to his basic information was a picture of young Brian. He looked to be about 18 years old. I turned to the next page.

 _"Background: Reborn in a broke down chemical factory in the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. Has developed a vengeful spirits towards living being, especially plants. Reason: Unknown."_

-Unknown? Not even Zomboss knew about this?

I turned to another page.

 _"Enhances: Extreme Power, Healing Factor by Life Essence, Spacial Awareness, Swift Reactions, Suffering Enhancements."_

Then I noticed something down at the bottom.

 _'NOTE: Test subject has developed a new personality after the project..."_

I hastily turned the page.

 _"...a personality of a true blood craving devil. Insanity level has extremely risen. Test subject has become a true being who craves for power, a megalomaniac."_

* * *

 **This one is a bit short but I feel like I don't wanna spread the topic of it too wide. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. Constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Photograph belongs to Ed Sheeran. I'm just quoting the lyrics and referencing the song.**

 **Sir Espeon's out! PEACE!**


End file.
